


On My Knees

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dande | Leon, Bottom Piers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Kibana | Raihan, and they will have you yelling JUST FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT FFS, basically everyone has a breakdown after leon loses his title, don't worry they figure it out via the power of communication and boning, they have trauma and there's three of them sometimes shit gets real, you all thought you were safe from the angst?? THINK AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: “I feel bloody helpless, Raihan. He keeps askin’ for you, but he won’t leave the bed and I don’t know what to say—”“What?” It echoed like a gunshot throughout the sudden stillness of the room. Raihan slowly turned to face Piers, his heart feeling like it was about to beat its way out of him to splatter on the floor.Leon was—“He’s been asking for me?”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 23
Kudos: 272





	1. I Haven't Learned How

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooooooboy okay so this one is going to be a bit of an emotional roller coaster because every once in a while, the angst bug bites and I have to make someone suffer. In this case, three someones. Do not fear, they will be okay. They're usually very good at communicating, but sometimes the stars align in the worst ways and a literal dragon of poison and hate and your ex boss and some fucking teenager just swoop in to vibe check you to hell you know? They'll live.
> 
> The music I listened to was Friend Like Me by Betty Who for the first chapter. All of her music is incredible and this one is so soft. The second chapter is Sorry by Buckcherry and I cry every time I listen to it. Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to come scream with me on Twitter, my main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers

When Piers finally slammed a plate down in front of him, hard enough to crack, Raihan knew his time had run out.

“Talk to him,” Piers growled, voice low and dangerous and not at all in a fun way. “Now.”

Raihan met his gaze evenly, saying nothing.

“Raihan!”

“Piers,” he replied in a deadpan, unwilling to be backed into a corner on this. It wasn’t like Piers could say anything he hadn’t already been beating himself up over.

“You have the power to potentially make his life less of a nightmare, and you are deliberately choosing not to,” Piers said, voice getting higher in his distress. Raihan flinched hard.

Oh, he’d been _incredibly_ wrong about that last assumption.

“Fuck off, Piers,” he hissed, standing and shoving the plate away from him. “If you’re so sure that’s what he needs, why don’t you go talk to him yourself?”

Piers’ eyes went from angry to bitter so fast it made Raihan pause, unused to not being able to comfort his boyfriend when he was upset. Just one more thing he could add to his growing list of failures lately.

_Why are they even still with you?_

“I _have_ , you wanker, it’s all I’ve _been_ doing! And you know what? Surprisingly enough, it’s not workin’, because _I’m_ not the one who has been his rival for almost his whole life. _I’m_ not the one who knows how much this is hurting him, because I’ve never been one to take loss in battle hard. And I sure as all bloody hell am _not_ the only fuckin’ partner in this relationship! He is yours like he is mine, and yet I am the only one of the two of us tryin’ to help him make it through this!”

He knew, fuck did he know. He’d hardly known anything more intrinsically than that he wasn’t being who Leon needed him to be right now. Staying out of Piers’ way was the best he could do. What did he have to offer Leon in this moment? Nothing but misplaced rage _and fear and fear and fear and—_

Piers threw his hands up, angry tears streaming down his face, and Raihan wondered if this was going to be the night he lost them both.

“And you’re just standin’ there, staring at me like I’m fuckin’ crazy for asking you to go upstairs—where for almost a week, mind you, our boyfriend has either been in a depressive sleep, has been openly sobbing, or diggin’ gouges into his arms because he can’t cope—and bloody well show him that you _care_ and love him through this.”

Raihan scowled, turning away to pace agitatedly in the living room. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to. Arceus knew he’d spent countless hours in the middle of the night at the bottom of the stairs or outside the door to their room. And every night, Piers would shoot him a look that grew more and more venomous and push past him to go inside. He’d stay long enough to hear Piers’ gentle tone and Leon’s quiet sobs before hurriedly backing away and sleeping on the couch.

“You know what? Fuck that, Raihan, I’m not the crazy one here. I’m not the one purposefully sabotaging one of the best things that’s ever happened to me! And for what? Why are you doing this, Rai? I am literally beggin’ you here to talk to me, just _tell me_ what I can do to make this easier for you both! Tell me what you need, because I sure as hell don’t know what to do anymore.” His tone made Raihan’s heart ache in his chest, so much so that he reached up to dig his fingers into the material of the sweater he wore. “I feel so helpless, Rai. He keeps askin’ for you, but he won’t leave the bed and I don’t know what to _say_ —”

“What?”

It echoed like a gunshot throughout the sudden stillness of the room. Raihan slowly turned to face Piers, his heart feeling like it was about to beat its way out of him to splatter on the floor.

Leon was—

“He’s been asking for me?” He thought he might throw up. He sank down onto the couch in a daze, vaguely aware of Piers rushing over to help ease him down while he stared into middle distance, trying to comprehend what he’d just been told. He’d been trying to be out of the house as much as he could so Leon wouldn’t have to see him, but he was…

“Rai? Raihan, what the fuck mate, are you—”

“I thought he wouldn’t want to see me!” He choked out, pressing his knuckles hard against his eyes, a futile effort to stop the tears from escaping.

“What the hell?”

“I thought—thought he wouldn’t want me—he wouldn’t look at me at all in the hospital room. I wasn’t there to protect him from Eternatus—wasn’t there to stop him from battling Gloria when he’d just started being able to get up again without help!” He could barely get the words out, but he gasped them through the shuddery breaths he managed to take. “Couldn’t protect him from Rose, couldn’t be with either of you when the Dynamaxed Pokémon started rampaging, was fucking useless as a rival long before this and now he’s lost to some fucking teenager and what right do I have to call myself his partner when I’ve done nothing but _fail_ —” He suddenly found himself pressed close to Piers, face buried against his neck as he sobbed and shook and held back the screams he’d been trying so hard to keep swallowing down.

“Thank fuck, there it is,” Piers murmured, pressing gentle kisses to his temple and forehead, against his locs and down to capture his mouth. Raihan clung to him, wanted to drown in the reassurance of those sweet lips against his. “S’okay sweetheart, keep talkin’, just gonna hold you.”

“I don’t know how to do this, Piers,” he admitted, all the fear completely naked in his voice, and he couldn’t fight it off anymore. “I’m so angry, and I’m afraid I’ll take it out on him when that’s the last thing he needs right now. I’ve already done the same to you.”

He could feel his heart slow from its gallop as the singer squeezed at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “Have you been afraid I’ll leave?”

Raihan flinched, gritting his teeth and nodding against the soft comfort of Piers’ hair.

“And you’ve been afraid he’s going to leave, too. Not to invalidate your fears, but that’s fuckin’ stupid. Hate to break it to you, love, but you’re kind of stuck with us,” Piers said, just snidely enough that it made Raihan laugh weakly, something easing up behind his ribs at the familiar sarcasm.

“And you haven’t failed,” Piers said firmly, drawing back to gaze at him, so much love in his beautiful blue eyes that Raihan swayed towards him unthinkingly, caught in the orbit of his affection. “You’ve been carryin’ so many things that aren’t yours to carry and not dealing with the ones you do need to own up to. And those are things that we’re gonna have to work through together, but I’m not afraid of a little hard work and neither is Leon. He needs you so much right now, Rai, you have no idea…”

“But you’ve—”

“Done what I can,” Piers interrupted firmly. “But I’m not the one who can fix this right now. And it’s not like that hasn’t been makin’ me lose my mind over my place in all this either. But I am also fully capable of puttin’ aside my own feelings on this while we sort through his. And so are you. And when that’s over, he will do the same for us and help us deal with our shite, because that’s the man we both fell in love with.”

Raihan kissed him deeply, whispering how much he loved him every time they broke apart. “You’re selling yourself short,” he said, stroking the tired circles under the other’s eyes, the evidence of how much Piers had been hurting the past few weeks. The guilt was going to eat him alive. “You’re the only one who has been holding the fort, and I’m so sorry for leaving you alone when I’m the one who says tag-teaming is the best strategy.”

Piers knocked their foreheads together, smiling gently and tugging at one of his locs. “Make it up to me by going upstairs and savin’ our Princess from himself, yeah?”

Raihan nodded, both of them standing while Raihan steeled himself and started towards the stairs. “If you don’t hear from us for a couple hours, can you come check in?”

“Of course,” Piers said simply. “Bring him this for me, will you?”

Raihan could have melted when Piers handed him the plate from earlier and he actually saw what had been on it.

Wings with a sweet and sour sauce, smeared in peanut butter and sprinkled with jalapeño and fried eggplant slices. Leon’s bizarre comfort food that never failed to make either of his boyfriends gag.

“Like hell you aren’t what he needs,” Raihan murmured. The relief in Piers’ eyes would make him cry again if he thought about it too long, so instead he kissed him once more before heading upstairs.

He stood outside the door to their room for a long while, feeling like an intruder in his own home before rolling his shoulders and letting it go. He could do this. He _needed_ to do this. He quietly slipped inside, eyes adjusting to the dark quickly enough to make out Leon’s shape under the covers, buried and breathing unsteadily.

Not asleep, then.

“Lee?” He called tentatively, walking over to sit on the side of the bed, hand hesitatingly reaching out to settle where Leon’s shoulder would be. “Piers made you some food.”

Leon just shrunk further into the mattress, and Raihan felt a keen sense of rejection for a moment before something crumbled inside him as he thought about Piers having to do this all week.

“Babe, you gotta eat something,” he tried again. “It’s that wing abomination you like.”

Golden eyes wet with tears and swimming in more hurt than Raihan knew what to do with peeked over the edge of the covers.

“Did he put jalapeños on it?”

Raihan could have wept. “Sure did. It looks exactly as nasty as always, so I’m sure he made it right.”

“You just don’t appreciate good food,” Leon muttered, sitting up a little to take the plate from Raihan. If he noticed the massive crack, he didn’t say anything.

The dragon trainer made an indignant noise of disagreement. “I like good food just fine. Whatever that thing is? It’s not good food.”

Leon didn’t respond, chewing mechanically as he stared somewhere past Raihan’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a long while before Raihan couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Look, Lee—”

“Where have you been?”

The question just about gutted him. Raihan curled in on himself a little when Leon turned the full force of his eyes on him, mouth in a tight line and so many questions he didn’t know how to answer clearly struggling to be free. He took in a shaky breath before reaching for Leon’s hand, more than a little surprised that the former Champion allowed it.

Ah, and there was the crux of the matter.

“Not here like I should have been,” he whispered, voice nothing more than a rasp with how ashamed he felt. “Anywhere else is irrelevant. I’m so sorry, Lee.”

Leon immediately burst into tears, his tough façade crumbling so fast it made Raihan move without thinking, gathering Leon up in his arms and sliding fully into the bed with his back against the bedframe, cradling him close.

“Th-thought you were mad at me,” Leon hiccupped through the tears, scrambling closer like he could merge their skin if he tried hard enough. “Disappointed in me for losing to Gloria and for fucking up so much with Rose and—”

“Stop, stop,” Raihan begged, pushing a hand into his messy lilac hair. “You did nothing wrong. You hear me? _Nothing_.”

“Then why didn’t you want to see me?” Leon sobbed against his chest. “You hardly spoke three words to me after I lost, wouldn’t be in the same room as me and I thought—” He cried harder and Raihan found his own face wet with tears, scooting them down till they were sharing a pillow. Leon twined their legs together, arms wrapping around him to clutch at his back hard enough Raihan was sure there would be bruises tomorrow.

“I know, baby,” Raihan choked out, trying to get himself under control and unable to in the face of Leon’s misery. He couldn’t think of any of the reasons he’d stayed away, didn’t know why he’d thought protecting his own heart was more important than this. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you in the lurch like that. It had nothing to do with you, I promise. I was being selfish and you suffered for it and I’m so _sorry_.”

“I love you,” Leon said desperately, and Raihan shushed him, rolling so he could drape himself over the former Champion, knowing that it never failed to settle Leon when he was agitated or too far into his head to navigate back out on his own. Sure enough, his breathing eventually started to calm a little.

“Love you, Lee,” he said softly, kissing the tears from the corners of his eyes. “Did a terrible job proving it this time, but I’ll fucking stay in this bed as long as you’re in here, okay? You can take as long as you need. You’re always so strong, put on a brave face for everyone else, but you just went through a bunch of traumatic shite and no one that matters expects you to handle it with any semblance of poise, okay?”

“I should have done better—”

“Lee, you did everything you could, and it was enough. You think Gloria would have stood half a chance against that monster without you wearing it down first? You think she would have had the bandwidth or understanding that Rose needed to be in a prison with doctors helping him get stabilized and access to therapy? You think Piers or I would have shown that kind of mercy? And then you immediately went from your first defeat in over a decade to trying to run Rose’s company and steer it towards something better in a matter of weeks. Fuck Lee, what more could you have done? You were and are the Champion we needed, and now it’s your turn to rest.”

Leon whimpered against his neck, shaking his head.

“You don’t get to argue with me on this one,” he said firmly. “Gloria can beat you all she wants—though if you think for one second I’ll let you go for a rematch with her while that fucking hell dragon is on her team, think again—doesn’t change the fact that _you_ are my Champion, and no one will change that.”

Leon was very still, and Raihan let him take that in, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head until he could feel their heartbeats sync up and slow.

“You’ll still be my rival?” Came the tentative question, laden with hope, and it just about broke Raihan’s heart all over again.

“Obviously! Still have a ten and none score to settle. And when I do, Gloria is going to wish she never laid eyes on that championship. Have to avenge my rival, you know.”

Leon let out a shaky laugh, pulling back just enough to kiss his jaw. “She’s a good Champion, leave her be. Galar needs something new, I never questioned that. I just…always thought it would be you.”

Raihan brought his hand up to kiss the back of it, eyes squeezed shut. “Are you mad at me that it wasn’t?”

“What? No! Of course not, I just thought that you wouldn’t want to battle me because I wasn’t the strongest…anymore…wait.” Raihan knew that opening his eyes would mean having to face what Leon had just figured out. He opened them anyways.

“Raihan, no!” Leon said, scrambling up to loom over him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little. “You can _not_ be that stupid, you are so fucking smart!”

“And you are a ball of pure sunshine, didn’t stop you from hiding in here and making Piers and I go out of our minds worrying,” he said defensively, knowing he didn’t have a leg to stand on.

Leon graciously let it pass, too focused on his point. “Rai, I live for our battles! I would battle you every single day if our Pokémon wouldn’t mutiny over it! What the absolute _fuck_ would make you think that would change?”

Raihan could feel his stomach turning over itself, a giddy relief spreading through him like G-Max Wildfire. “Probably the same kind of shite that made you think I could ever want someone else for a rival.”

Leon frowned, and Raihan laughed a little hysterically, reaching up to tug him down and thoroughly kiss the pout right off his face. “So if I asked you for a battle right now, you’d be willing to get up out of bed to get your arse kicked?”

“In your dreams, dragon boy! I can still mop the pitch with you.”

“You wanna put some prime stakes on that? A case of the good beer says I’m actually relieved enough to finally put you in your place,” Raihan said with a cocky smirk, feeling like he might not quite be joking. He could conquer anything at the moment. He was going to kiss Piers _so much_ the moment he came upstairs for shoving him into gear.

Leon’s eyes were heated, a grin on his face to match Raihan’s, but instead of getting up, he turned them so Raihan was on top of him once more. “Actually, I think I’d rather we do something else first.”

“One track mind, you slag,” Raihan griped. “You’re just trying to wear me out because you know I could actually destroy your team right now.” He narrowed his eyes when Leon pulled off his shirt, muscles on full display and knowing exactly how good he looked. Fuck, it had been weeks…

“Maybe. Is it working?”

“You are a dirty, rotten cheater.”

“That’s a yes, then.” Raihan snickered at the other’s smug tone.

“Sure, sure. But maybe a shower first. No offense mate, ‘cause I know I’m part of the problem, but a week in bed doesn’t do anyone any favors. I’ll blow you there while we wait for the laundry to finish, hm?”

“We’re just going to get the sheets dirty again,” Leon grumbled, getting up nonetheless. “But fine, I’ll bite.”

“Sure hope so.”

Leon snorted, looking at the bed for a moment with an odd expression on his face.

“Lee?”

“Just…” he trailed off before turning to wrap his arms around Raihan, running his nose back and forth against the warmth of him. “Don’t leave like that again, yeah? I can’t say that I won’t be asking a lot of you while I figure out what I’m supposed to do now, but…”

“Anything, Lee,” Raihan promised, tightening his grip. Leon was resilient, and his forgiving nature was something Raihan would be grateful for, even if he was already planning all the ways he would make it up to him. “Whatever you need. And I won’t run away from it. Won’t even need Piers nipping at my heels, pinky promise.”

Leon suddenly reared back, a look of horror on his face. “Piers,” he breathed. “Oh god, Rai, I’ve been such a—”

“Stop,” Raihan commanded firmly. “You are not the one who needs to ask Piers’ forgiveness, got it? He knows that, and you can bet your arse I will be doing some groveling later.”

“Ooh, I like what I’m hearing in there,” came Piers’ deadpan voice as he pushed open the door, arms laden with the results of what had clearly been a couple hours of stress baking. Leon immediately almost knocked it all over trying to kiss his face and hair, apologies falling off his lips like rain. “Ugh, Lee, you smell worse than a Trubbish that’s eaten Purrloin litter, for the love of all go shower and stop sayin’ sorry for things that aren’t your fault. The sweets and I will still be here when you’re done.”

“Yessir,” Leon chuckled, snagging a cream puff on his way to the bathroom, throwing Raihan a saucy look over his shoulder as he disappeared.

“Piers,” Raihan started, only to find his mouth taken in a soft kiss. He moaned against the singer’s lips, tasting sugar and butter and Piers underneath it all.

“I’m not so good a person that I won’t say I told you so. Go take care of Leon. There will be time later for us to talk, and I think I’ll take you up on that groveling if Leon hasn’t worn you out by then,” he said with a small smile, nudging him towards the bathroom.

Raihan took another moment to gaze at his lover, kissing his palm. “You’ll be here when we’re done?”

Piers nodded. “Always, love.”


	2. But I'll Keep Trying

“We’re definitely not making it to the bed, are we?” Leon groaned, pushing back against where Raihan was buried in him, the water running over his skin making him squirm as he was held tight and speared open.

Raihan sunk his teeth into the other’s shoulder, a reply in and of itself. He started to pull out, but Leon reached back to drag him in again, making them both moan.

“That,” Leon panted, “Was an observation, not a request.”

“Roger that,” Raihan chuckled breathlessly, starting their rhythm back up. He covered the former Champion’s hands with his own where they were braced on the shower wall and rolled his hips, their pleasured sounds combining and getting lost under the sound of the water against the tiles.

They moved together like they’d been designed for each other, the push and pull so perfect. Raihan could feel the stress and fear of the day slipping from his shoulders as he crowded in close to stroke Leon’s cock in time with his thrusts. He hooked his chin over the strong shoulder of his lover and pressed tiny kisses and licks to his jaw and neck, loving how pliant it made Leon against his skin. The serene smile on his face was a balm over Raihan’s heart, assuaging the guilt that still lingered bit by bit.

“Love when you fuck me like this,” the other sighed, canting back a little more firmly, taking what he wanted from Raihan’s cock and making contented noises every time he brushed against his prostate. “Can’t get enough of it.”

“The feeling is—nnh! Very, very mutual,” Raihan murmured, tilting Leon’s head back for a sloppy kiss that ended up being more of a sharing of heated breath than anything, eyes locked on each other as they started to lose control. “You gonna come for me, babe?”

“Yeah,” Leon breathed, pressing his forehead against the wall when Raihan pulled him back harder, faster, every inch of him sheathed in the other’s warm body. “Fuck, Rai, fill me up.”

Leon swearing was always its own kind of aphrodisiac, and when he tightened around Raihan and cried out his name, Raihan couldn’t help but follow. They both collapsed against the wall, breathing hard in the easy quiet that followed, luxuriating in the feeling of their wet skin pressed together.

“I’ve been sleeping for a week,” Leon finally said, sighing in disappointment when Raihan carefully pulled out and moved to clean the come out from inside him, but more than ready to lay on some clean sheets. “Why am I so tired?”

“I’d say it was my skills at making you come that hard, but I’m pretty sure things don’t just clear up like that when you’ve been depressed. You’re gonna be tired for a while as your body starts to figure out that the world isn’t ending and you need to get up and do things.”

“How does Piers deal with this _all the time?”_

“In his words? Good company, two kinds of medication, and one hell of a bitch fest with his therapist every other week.”

“You think we should see one, too?”

Raihan paused, mulling it over for a moment. “I mean, I’ve never really thought about it, but it’s not like the past few weeks haven’t proven that I have some stuff I need to work on. So yeah, maybe? And we both know working with Rose has led to…well, not the healthiest of coping mechanisms. For any of us. Might be nice not to have to worry about that springing up on us at random times without warning.”

“Bet Piers could find us someone good.”

“Probably. I’ll ask about it tonight.”

Leon eyed him playfully. “No, you’ll be apologizing tonight, remember?”

Raihan smirked, throwing a towel at him before using his own to dry the other’s hair. “I can multi-task you know, but fine, we can talk about it in bed before you inevitably drift off.”

Leon stuck his tongue out at him.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up with Piers, the three of them talking, which led to kissing, and more kissing, which led to Piers getting Leon off with his hand while Raihan whispered filth and love in his ear. Leon had laid back, exhausted, and went out like a light as they both watched his breaths even out into a good, healing sleep. They stayed like that, basking in the mutual understanding of how lucky they were that Leon was the type to soldier on and make it through even the worst storms.

After a long while, Piers silently climbed over him to leave the bed, grabbing only a robe as he went. Raihan pulled the covers up, laying a kiss to Leon’s head without waking him before he followed.

He watched as Piers climbed the outside stairs to the upper roof, a flat space Raihan gardened and did his workouts in. Piers standing there under the close watch of the moon was canvas worthy, a monochrome with the only splashes of color being the grass he walked on and the pink of his shoulders.

He slowly came to stand behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against the other’s, waiting for him to speak.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” were Piers’ first words, and Raihan flinched, immediately opening his mouth to deny the necessity when he was the one who should be apologizing.

“No, let me speak,” Piers commanded quietly, and he fell silent, brows knit as he looked out across his city.

“It didn’t help the situation, and its only purpose was to make me feel better. I wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurtin’, and it wasn’t fair of me to say what I did. Or to crack a plate.”

“You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Raihan disagreed.

He felt, rather than saw, Piers smile sadly. “I know. That’s why it hurt you so much. I know better than anyone that truth and the dark go hand in hand. You’re not supposed to use it to hurt the ones you love, and I did exactly that. I am sorry for it, and I’ll do better next time.”

Raihan really, _really_ wanted to know what the fuck he’d done to deserve Piers.

“You done?”

“Yeah, m’done. Your turn,” Piers said. Raihan nuzzled at his ear. “I was promised some groveling, if I recall.”

Raihan slowly unbelted the robe, slipping his hands inside the silky fabric to caress Piers’ chest, swaying the two of them as he touched and explored the familiar planes of his lover’s body, rolling his nipples under his thumbs and tugging just hard enough to make Piers clench his jaw at the sounds that wanted to spill out.

“What would you have me do, love?” He asked, sliding the material off his shoulders, laying it out before coming to stand in front of the singer, suddenly unsure when he saw how hard Piers was fighting back tears. Oh, he’d miscalculated…

“Piers—”

“I don’t know!” The other blurted, hissing in frustration. “I can’t—Raihan, I can’t be in charge right now. I don’t want to make any decisions; I have been doing nothing but making decisions and they have all been fuckin’ wrong. Please, just…it’s been weeks and I missed you both so bloody much I couldn’t _breathe_ —”

Raihan brought them both to the ground on top of the robe. “I’m here, I’m here,” he chanted nonsensically, hardly aware of anything that wasn’t Piers’ hands dragging him down until they were both on their sides with Raihan tucked up close behind him. “I’m right here, I’m yours.”

“I forgot—” Piers said, slamming a fist against the soft grass and groaning. “Fuckin’ forgot to bring supplies.”

“It’s okay, let’s just—"

They didn’t have anything up here, so he brought his fingers to Piers’ mouth and the other sucked them down like he was starving. Raihan swallowed hard, entranced. When they were wet enough, he wrapped his hand around the singer’s cock, working him to full hardness. He spread the long legs just enough to nestle his own cock between them, giving an experimental thrust that had them both moaning. The sensitive drag of it against Piers’ balls and the underside of his length had him calling Raihan’s name so sweetly.

“Will you let me apologize?” He begged, rutting between Piers’ thighs and hoarding every hitched breath it earned him like gold.

“Already forgiven,” Piers whimpered, gasping a fervent _fuck,_ _yes, yes_ when Raihan thumbed the slit of his cock, spreading the slickness he found there and tightening his grip.

“Please,” Raihan said, pleading with his entire body. “I could have undone everything because I was being a blind fucking tit, and you stood between me and losing Leon for over a week. You deserve the words. Let me.”

“Alright,” Piers finally relented, turning so he could writhe against the silk of the robe. He invited Raihan to climb on top of him and kept his thighs tight together for him to push between. His hair was pushed to the side so Raihan could grip at the choker around his neck.

“So beautiful,” the dragon trainer sighed. “Beautiful and more than I deserve.” He stared down at the way Piers had his head against his arms, eyes closed, and decided to start there.

“I’m sorry that you haven’t been able to sleep, I know how important sleep is to fight your anxiety, and my inaction caused you to lose too much of it,” he said, twisting his hand down on the next stroke, making Piers shudder. “When we’re done here, I want all of us to sleep together as long as we can. When you’re both awake, I’ll take care of getting us food so you don’t have to do anything.”

He used his other hand to fondle Piers’ sack, pressing back even further to rub back and forth against his hole. Piers was a live wire beneath him, canting his hips back again and again to meet his thrusts, hyper sensitive from the weeks of touch starvation.

“I’m sorry for the way I put my heart above yours, even with more than enough evidence to show that I didn’t need to because you and Leon have never made it not safe for me to be as vulnerable as I want,” he continued, and Piers looked at him over his shoulder, mouth open and more ethereal than Raihan had ever seen him, splayed out in the grass and moonlight like that.

He cried out, spilling into the dragon trainer’s hand, a broken litany of Raihan’s name and _I love you’s_ on his lips. Raihan turned him over, keeping eye contact as he licked the come off his hand before leaning down to gently clean Piers up with his tongue. “I am sorry for neglecting your needs. Even if I couldn’t bring myself to talk to Leon yet, I could have been open with you about that and supported what you needed from me instead of not responding at all.”

Piers made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and pushed him back down until he could take his cock in his mouth, hair caressing the sensitive skin of his thighs and stomach. Raihan choked on a breath, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer like this.

“Oh fuck, Piers,” he moaned, trying to keep himself upright enough to finish his apology. “Most of all I am sorry that I hurt you. That I made you feel any pain at all. That I wasn’t able to protect you from what happened that day and then compounded it with my own bullshit. _Ah_! Piers, fuck, please, please—”

The singer swallowed him down, holding his hips steady as he came down the other’s throat until he was finished and slumped back, sweat trickling down his temple.

Piers crawled up his body and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Forgive me?” he whispered, nipping at his bottom lip and smiling at the returned serenity on the other’s face.

“Without hesitation,” Piers replied, sighing and kissing the skin of his chest. Raihan threw an arm over his eyes to block out the bright light of the moon over them, listening to his city and feeling much more settled and less likely to burst out of his skin now that they’d all talked.

“That was some apology,” Piers eventually broke the quiet.

“Thank your therapist for me. I learn a lot secondhand.”

Piers snorted inelegantly and stood, drawing Raihan up with him. “I’ll be sure to let her know that we added our own spin to it.”

Raihan groaned, draping an arm around his shoulder as they went back inside, getting sidetracked with affectionate kisses along the way. “I’d rather she not know that we bastardize legitimate communication skills with sex.”

“Sex is a perfectly viable—” Piers stopped himself when they got to their door. Leon opened an eye when they came back in, a small smile on his face. He made room for them both, sighing contentedly.

“Love you guys,” he mumbled, already mostly back to sleep.

“Love you, Lee,” Raihan and Piers both said, snuggling in close to Leon.

“Thank you,” Piers whispered to Raihan, one hand caught in the other’s grasp as he fought to keep his eyes open. “I love you.”

“Stealing my lines,” Raihan said, closing his eyes and smiling. “Love you so much.”

They drifted off to the sound of Leon murmuring in his sleep about a Battle Tower. Things would be much better tomorrow.


End file.
